


Lithium

by Spooky_sprinkles



Category: The Little Vampire (2000), The Little Vampire 3D (2017)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky_sprinkles/pseuds/Spooky_sprinkles
Summary: Tony has known the Sackville-Bagg family for months, unfortunately they're still vampires and the search for the stone of Atamon continues. Tony's parents have allowed the family of vampires to move in as the next comet rapidly approaches. A turn of events forces the Thompson's to adopt Tony's cousin from America. Sooner or later he'll find out about the vampires living in the basement, but will he be willing to put his life on the line to help?





	Lithium

The silver BMW of the Thompson's family slowly pulled its way into the pebble stone driveway, its windows allowing the gradually setting sun to shine it’s remaining rays inside. As the car made its way closer to the renovated castle home it started to look more intimidating and sinister. The building’s brick walls looked dirty and stained with years of wear as it loomed tall, casting large dark shadows that crept their way towards the car. Almost as if the building had claws outstretched awaiting the return of its prey. The roaring growl of the car’s engine altered Tony that they had returned, bouncing up from his seat at his desk as he ran to his window and flung back the curtains. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the darkening scene of his father parking and exiting the car, giving a wave up at his window as he opened the boot.

As Tony was still young, he wasn’t given much information about his cousin. He didn’t know what he looked like, how long he was staying or why he had chosen to live with them. All that he knew was that they were related and he had to allow him time to settle in. Although he was aware his cousin would be older, more mature with more responsibilities, he still hoped that he would make time to play with him. Things were still difficult at school for Tony and although he had Rudolph and Anna to play with he wanted human friends. He was tired of spending most of his nights playing with his friends and most of his days sleeping at any given moment. He wanted to go into his garden on a sunny day and play football, or at least spend time with his friends during the day, it just wasn’t possible yet.

Tony held his breath as the back door of the car opened and a dark figure slowly emerged to stand upright almost staring directly at him. He strained his eyes, desperate to get a better look but it was much too dark. As he stared down at the mysterious figure of his cousin he tried to imagine what he looked like, he could tell from a distance that he was a lot taller than he expected - therefore he would be a lot older than he expected too. Tony’s shoulders slacked as he let out a sigh and continued to watch the pair grab the few bags from the boot and make their way towards the front door.

When Tony made his way downstairs and into the living room his mother, Dottie, was sitting on the sofa with a mug of coffee snuggled in her hands and his father, Bob, was shaking his coat off his shoulders. Dottie noticed Tony lingering at the foot of the stairs and patted the empty space on the sofa beside her, taking her invitation, Tony tip-toed around his father and nestled into the empty space beside his mother. As his father folded his coat up and set it onto the coffee table in front of them Tony took a chance to eye his older cousin who’d been distracted picking at his nails.

He was a lot taller than expected, he was shoulder height compared to Bob but clearly he had more growing to do. His build was quite slim but was hidden under a baggy shirt with a rock band on it as well as an oversized black and white checked zip up hoodie. The older boy’s hair was a deep shade of black and cut into an uneven and choppy fringe that clearly obscured his view. Tony raised an eyebrow at him slightly, his clothing style was unusual and made him feel intimidated and he felt himself sinking into the back of the sofa before he reminded himself that he had no reason to be afraid, he had a family of vampires on his side. Taking a deep breath Tony puffed out his chest and sat up straight to stare at the older boy expectantly. After what seemed like a very long and painful silence Dottie sat her mug down on the coffee table with a clang and put her hand onto Tony’s shoulder with a smile.

“Tony, this is your big cousin Fabian. He’s come the whole way from South Carolina to stay with us for a while,” her voice caught Fabian’s attention and he looked at Dottie as she continued to speak, “Fabian darling this is your little cousin Tony, he's been so excited to meet you!"  
Fabian’s lips hesitantly curved into a smile as he looked between the pair, “I think I remember, I’ve seen photos of him but he was a whole lot younger…”

Tony’s eyes sparkled as he stared at him, his voice had started to get deeper like Bob’s was, but it was much more smoother and polite. His accent sounded like a mixture of places but it was soft and gentle despite it’s intense rise and fall. Fabian slowly looked down at Tony and give him a small smile to try and break the awkward tension but Tony unconsciously pushed himself into his mum’s side to escape his gaze. The room went quiet again, the small clock on the fireplace facing them clicked obnoxiously loud as the group avoided communicating with each other.

“Well,” Bob coughed out to gain everyone’s attention, “I’ll show you to your room and you can unpack or whatever then we’ll get something to eat. Sound good?”  
Fabian nodded silently as Dottie and Tony both voiced their agreement 

The group dispersed as Dottie excused herself to check on the brewing dinner followed by Tony who offered to help so he could avoid following Bob and Fabian upstairs. Bob grabbed the biggest suitcase and offered a warm smile to Fabian as he turned to lead the way upstairs. While they made their way up the creaking staircase sounds of laughter illuminated from the kitchen and bellowed up after them. The corridors of the house seemed to go on forever and the further into the house they travelled the more Fabian thought the decor resembled the The Shining, which made him shiver and look over his shoulder in search for anything suspicious or paranormal. Seeing nothing he continued to blindly follow Bob up another flight of stairs to where two shared modern bathrooms and two large single bedrooms rested. His room seemed to be on the top floor of the house alongside Tony’s, below them was Dottie and Bob’s room alongside another guest room and below them the general living quarters. Fabian sighed to himself, for this house being so big, there really isn’t anything to it...

Bob stopped in his tracks, causing Fabian to stumble into the back of him and mutter an almost silent apology. “This is gonna be your room in here. We can go out this weekend and get some supplies to decorate it how you want, if you want to?”  
“Uh, yeah that would be cool, thank you.” He gave him a quick smile.  
Bob nodded slowly as he pondered what else Dottie had asked him to remind him and with a sigh he continued, “So you know the deal, clean up your own mess, bring down any dirty dishes or washing - things like that. Understand?”  
“Yes, Sir.” Fabian nodded at him confidently.  
“Okay, well I will leave you to it and come get you when dinner’s ready.”

Bob patted Fabian’s shoulder gently as his passed and disappeared down the end of the slim hallway. Fabian continued to stare down the empty hallway as he listened to the footsteps getting further and further away from him until it was completely silent. He needed to take a minute to remind himself this wasn’t a dream, despite the fact that nothing felt as if it was truthfully real. After a moment or two staring from the hallway to the shut door in front of him he finally reached out for the handle and gave it a sharp push down. The handle seemed to stick slightly and needed both hands as well as a shoulder slam before it finally gave way and opened, nearly causing him to fall flat on his face.

Once he entered the room a refreshing breeze of air hit him almost instantly. After pulling the two suitcases into the room and flicking on the lights he took his time to look around. The walls were mainly white except for one which had been painted a faint purple, against that wall stood a king size bed which had a detail carved oak bed frame and was draped with black silk-look sheets, the desk side tables and surround decor also looked to be made out of the same high quality oak as the bed frame. Looking around further, he noticed the built-in wardrobe on the opposite side of the room with basic wooden doors that had moveable slates. To the left of the wardrobe stood a basic study desk and swivel chair, Fabian assumed that the room was originally planned to be Bob’s study but it must have been to noisy with Tony playing just down the hall in his bedroom. To the right of the wardrobe stood two glass doors with thin white frame that opens out onto a small balcony. Fabian slowly moved closer to get a better look, the view of the initial back garden was completely hidden unless he was to stand on the balcony itself and look over, but his view consisted of a mound of trees followed the farm on below and the sea in the distance. It looked very far away from the house, but he estimated it would only take him around half an hour to get to the farm and an hour to get to the sea. 

As Fabian took another once over of the room he noticed that to the side of the study table there was a door hidden just behind the main bedroom door which had been painted shut the same colour as the wall. After feeling around for some time for a handle but with no joy, Fabian tried to push the door open. The door seemed to open a few centimetres before it stuck again. Breathing a sigh of disappointment and frustration, Fabian stood back and gave the door a harsh boot. The force caused the door to fling open and smack against the wall behind it, leaving the room open for visitors. The room was almost completely dark with nothing but the light from his bedroom flowing in, making it difficult to distinguish anything inside. The room looked like it was just stuffed full of old chairs and decor which had been covered with years worth of dust. Coughing as the dust particles started to catch in his throat, Fabian covered his mouth with his arm and squinted his eyes to try and find anything of interest. He stood in silence, staring at the old bookshelves and dust covered chairs before his gaze landed on an old trunk just across from him. He contemplated leaving the room and unpacking, but his curiosity got the better of him and he slinked over to try pulling the top of it off. The lid had the faint engravings of ‘S.B’ across the top, which felt deep and torn to the touch - almost as if the engravings had been filled but removed after many years. The trunk smelled old and decaying, a clear indication that it was made with real leather. Covering his nose, Fabian pulled the lid of the trunk up and half-shut his eyes as he peeked inside - expecting a dead animal or person inside due to the smell. Strangely, it only held paperwork, scrap empty pages and various different coloured journals. Many of the books feel apart to the touch due to their age and Fabian tried to avoid them as best as he could. As he carelessly rummaged through the trunk his hands came across a small green tinted book with a decent condition of leather back. He opened the book and flipped the pages which had been filled right up until the very end. Finding the first two pages empty, he skipped further to try and find the owner of the journal before he found the dedication placed directly in the center of an unlined page.

Gregory Sackville-Bagg  
Journal - 1608

Fabian milled the name over in his head, he recalled a myth he’d read about the area before he started his journey over to Scotland. A young family of English aristocrats that had moved to Scotland in hopes of claiming land for their own, whom had been burned alive in their home after the uprising of the townspeople. In the years that followed the townspeople went missing only to be found weeks later, in pieces, until half of the town’s population were killed. The myth was that the family had dark connections which they used to cause havoc from the other side, but there wasn’t much prove to the myth. He studied the book clutched in his hands as he slowly rose to his feet and exited the room. He set the book down on the edge of the desk and pulled shut the hidden door before walking over to his suitcases to start sorting and unpacking his things. The two suitcases made up everything that he owned, including his clothes, accessories, shoes and anything else. He had originally owned a whole lot more, but he made the choice to leave the majority of it behind so he could properly start over. After pulling both of the suitcases onto their sides and sitting cross-legged on the floor he looked out the glass doors in front of him. The sky was almost pitch black, the last remaining rays from the sun had disappeared and the moon was casting speckles of light through the now clouding sky.

His thoughts were interrupted by a gentle knock on his door, Dottie’s head peeked around the door frame as she announced that dinner was ready and summoned him to follow her. He followed both Dottie and Tony back down the winding staircases and into the kitchen to sit awkwardly at the bottom of the small kitchen table. Dinner times had always been awkward for Fabian, but it was intensified as the people around him where basically strangers. Anxiety played in the back of his mind as they sat in silence, the surrounding three ate like vultures scraping their cutlery violently against their plates. Meanwhile, Fabian played and poked at his food with his fork. It looked appetizing, but he had a sick feeling in his stomach and he couldn’t bring himself to take even one bite just to be polite. He took deep breaths as he tried tried his best to block out the noise of the constant chewing, swallowing and cutlery scraping as it got deafeningly loud in his ears. Suddenly his hearing went fuzzy as though he was underwater, he felt a chill as if someone was breathing down his neck. All of the hairs on his body began to stand on up and goosebumps had started to cover his arms, his breathing sped up as all his sensations sent his brain into overdrive. He heard a low whisper from a young male who sounded as harsh as the night’s breeze, “You shouldn’t take things that don’t belong to you.” Fabian sat frozen, the statement stuck in his head. He tried to make sense of it, but couldn't link anything together. His brain was still screaming with anxiety and his hands trembled so much that he had to set down his fork. Slowly he turned his head over his shoulder to face whatever was making him feel so uneasy. Once he did, he saw nothing. Just the badly painted wall behind him.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Dottie asked snapping him from his trance.  
"I-I felt…something…" Fabian gave another glance over his shoulder before looking at the nervous family in front of him.   
“Like what, sweetheart?” Dottie asked again, setting her fork down and devoting her full attention to him.  
Fabian felt his gaze fall and his cheeks burn, suddenly feeling embarrassed, “I’m sure it’s nothing, I’m just really tired from travelling…”  
"Is that why you’re not eating your dinner? Or do you just not think my wife can cook?" Bob joked before receiving a swift kick from Dottie under the table.  
Fabian lowered his head again as he shook it quickly, “No! I’m sure you’re an amazing cook Mrs Thompson! I-”  
Dottie dropped her napkin onto her plate and raised her hands as she stood up to collect the empty plates, "Honey, don’t listen to him. Your uncle Bob has an ill judged sense of humour."

Fabian tried his best to help clear the table and sort the dishes into the dishwasher before he was dismissed by his uncle. As he was leaving he noticed Tony wasn't waiting in the kitchen door way to block his exit and demand they played a game that he’d invented. On his way to his room Fabian checked Tony’s room and both bathrooms but found no sign of him there either. It was as though Tony had just vanished and his parents didn't seem too bothered about it. Or maybe this isn’t a rare occurrence and his parents are aware of where he is? When Fabian returned to his room it felt ice cold as he’d left the balcony doors opened, but he knew he hadn’t opened them yet. Shrugging off the odd sensation, he pulled closed the curtains and changed into the first pair of pyjama bottoms that he could find. Throwing his other close aside and kicking his shoes out of the way he grabbed the previously discarded journal from the desk and hopped onto his bed.

Fabian sighed to himself as he studied the front and back of the cover for any signs that it was a fake or replica journal preserved for historic reasons, but the book didn’t have any indicators of the such. He checked the inside of the book for any publisher’s marks or author’s notes and found it contained nothing but diary entries. Nothing. Of course he was no expert, but as far as he could tell it was a real 16th century journal. He knew that he had to hand it to his aunt and uncle as it could be important, but he could always read it first. As he held his breath he flicked open the book to the first diary entry.

February 14th 1608  
At the request of my mother and father, I have been given the task of recording our history over the course of the next ten to fifteen years. Personally, I despise the idea and believe it is a very childish and foolish thing to do. However, it stops them from pestering me for my choices in life and if writing a page or two is it all it takes to silence them, I am prepared to make that sacrifice.  
My name is Gregory Sackville-Bagg (also known by the mortals as Gruesome Gregory), I am the son of Fredrick the Great and Freda the Fierce. I have two younger siblings, Rudolph and Anna. whom, due to their age are unable to understand the situation we are now faced with. You may learn from reading on that I am filled with hatred for many reasons, my family are also one of these reasons. My father was strict on me as I was the oldest, as to be expected from Fredrick the Great. It was only when we were reborn that we were given permission to experience the outside world, simply because we had no other choice.  
Yes, my statement was correct. We were reborn. My family and I died on September 23rd in 1607. Many have heard of the legend, they say we died due to arson. That we caused an uprising by trying to steal the townspeople's land so they came to our home one night and lit us all on fire. However, the truth is far darker than they would have you believe. My family was simple and kind-hearted, we offered our riches and our rooms to help the townspeople and travelers here. Late one night, a man came to our home and asked for assistance, he was exhausted and drenched in blood. My mother had suggested we turn him away, but instead my father invited him in. A blood sucking demon, sent from the very depths of hell itself to bring us down to it’s level. It attacked my family and myself, one by one as it tore open our throats like paper and left us to bleed to death. My sibling’s screams still haunt me as I lay helpless on the floor and watched as this monster tortured my family in front of my very eyes. When the townspeople tried to come to our aid and realised what had happened, they burned our home to the ground in hopes that we would not return.  
Moments before we passed into the afterlife something changed within each of us and we became like the very monster that had killed us. We woke with a strong thirst for the blood of the innocent that plagued our every thought. This still lasts. To this very day, we are in the shadows. Watching and waiting for our next victim. A victim similar to the townspeople, someone guilty and cruel who deserves to die because of the suffering they caused others. Through no fault of our own, we have been forced into this life. Although we caused no harm to anyone, we may never be safe again. All that we can do is move from one city to another until we find a way to reverse this godforsaken curse.

Fabian closed the book and slowly set it down on the bed in front of him. He hadn't finished the entry, he couldn’t bring himself to finish it. He didn’t want to be gullible, the journal must be a fake that belonged to a previous owner who wanted to spook the owners that followed. Or possibly a mentally ill teenager who developed a fascination with the occult and believed that they were this person from the myth. No matter how hard he tried, Fabian couldn't put any logic behind the journal. And even though he wouldn’t admit it, the possibility of the journal being real spooked him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted under the same name on fanfiction.net.


End file.
